1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the protection for Properties and lives by reducing the reacting force from collision, vibration or earthquake. The present invention provides significant protection for objects such as vehicles, passengers, building structures, occupants, highways, bridges, vibrating machines, sensitive equipment and instruments, and dangerous goods while a collision, vibration or earthquake occurs.
The conception of the invention originated when the applicant frequently took a ferry across the Hong Kong Harbor during his childhood. As the ferry attempted to dock at a pier, there was such a tremendous reacting force from the pier responding to the ferry that he and other passengers could hardly stand on board of the ferry. He questioned, "Can this reacting force be reduced or eliminated?" The question has had no answer for many years. Later, he learned Newton's Third Law of Motion: For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. This law is applicable to the equal action and reaction of the ferry and pier. He also observed the motions of fire crackers in the air, seismic damages to structural members, and flattening tires of running automobiles. The foregoing mentioned physical changes of the motions or configurations of the objects are the results of energy release and transformation from the particular forcing systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable fluid cushions and air bags have been invented to provide impact cushioning and absorbing for passengers in vehicles. They are sensitive to the impact of the vehicles. The passengers are restrained by the cushions or air bags. See, for examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,781,203; 3,514,124; 3,514,125; 3,927,901; 3,964,255 and 4,565,535.
Impact bumpers have been invented for vehicles to absorb impact upon bumping against other objects. See, samples of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,655,231 and 3,960,397.
Earthquake protection apparatuses of isolation, suspension and spring connection have been invented to protect equipment and structures. They are the means of energy absorbing or force sliding due to vibration or earthquake. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,330,103; 4,351,515 and 4,644,714.
A vibration damper has been invented for damping vibration from all directions. The application of this invention is limited to a constant force with a square wave pattern. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,012.
Isolating platforms have been invented for absorbing or cushioning as a shock or impact resistant. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,351,027 and 3,679,159.
A leveling foundation has been invented to maintain a structural floor in a substantially level condition. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,496.
An earthquake isolation floor has been invented for protecting against vibration by means of low friction elements and stressed springs. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,143.
A base plate on elastic support has been invented as a vibration damper with adjustable support condition. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,991.
A shock absorbing platform has been invented for absorbing vibration from equipment and adjusting vibration damping. See U.S.S.R. Pat. No. 585,255.
An improved trampoline type bouncer toy has been invented. It is a toy for entertainment. See U. S. Pat. No. 3,167,312.
A cushioning device for protection of passengers in a traveling vehicle has been invented. It comprises an inflatable cushioning bag, an unfoldable inflating bag, an impact sensing means and air passing holes or valves. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,150.
None of the above cited prior art references apply the same theory and principle as the present invention. The theory of the present invention states that the reacting force is less than the striking force by the principle of the energy force releasing from a forcing system into a space. Therefore, the objects are protected by the system.